sonic the ¿human?
by kuroi-DragonWing
Summary: bueno la historia se desarrolla luego de la serie cuando sonic y sus amigos vuelven a su planeta, aunque con el doctor eggman causando problemas. un dia el doctor eggman comete un error eh involucra a sonic y sus amigos. enviandolos a un universo distan
1. Chapter 1

**esto salio de mi pequeño cerebro de mani... espero les agrade.. realmente no me gusto la historia pero una amiga insistio en terminarla y publicarla**

Capitulo 1 : el desastre

Ya era la tercera ves esta semana que detenían al doctor eggman y sus malvados e introvertidos planes de dominar al mundo, era un genio y todo eso pero no podía con el equipo de sonic.

Todo iba bien hasta que aquel día el doctor invento nuevamente un plan para "dominar el universo" , pero ya estaba arto de lo convencional así que decidió no usar su cerebro , si no que esta ves, trataría con ensayó y error, quizás el en ese momento no pensó en las consecuencias.

Convino hasta el cansancio diferentes tipos de energía para crear quizás así una maquina tan poderosa que ni sonic lograría detenerla, no se arto ya de poner mas y mas núcleos de energía negativa, sin darse cuenta tomo una de las esmeralda, la roja , la que siempre usaba shadow la que el guardo para cuando regresara, la tomo y la arrojo con el resto de las energías , no se dio cuenta sino hasta que el combinado comenzó a brillar y la esmeralda empezó a hundirse en la mezcla.

no alto… demonios – dijo aquel científico muy nervioso , no sabia que podría pasar

ya era demasiado tarde y todo se fusiono. Rápidamente el doctor se largo del lugar encendiendo una alarma para avisar a sus secuaces que tenían que escapar , pero no sin antes el tomar la primera nave de fuga.

Lo que la mezcla provoco fue tan grande tan poderoso, una luz segadora que empezaba de lo lejos a absorber todo.

Sonic y sus amigos se encontraban tranquilos observando en cielo, hasta que este oscureció de repente, y una luz blanca de la nada comenzó a acercarse , solo podrían observar sin saber que era, se acercaba demasiado rápido para tener tiempo de hacer algo.

Solo podían observar estupefactos.

La luz se detuvo unos segundos y sin darse cuenta se formo una especie de hoyo negro o vórtice y sonic, knuckles, tails, cream, cheese y amy fueron absorbidos rápidamente por el.

que esta pasando tails!!!?- pregunto desesperado el erizo azul

no lo se alguna falla en el universo , una acumulación exagerada de energías …. Quizás – respondió el zorro inseguro

no podían hacer nada apenas si podían hablar mucho menos mover sus manos y pie para agarrarse uno a otros y no separarse sea donde sea que terminaran.

Hay adentro no podían hacer nada mas que observar como daban vueltas y mas vueltas dentro y mas adentro del vórtice, aquel que emanaba de su interior una energía tan grande que las rocas explotaban al simple contacto con ello.

¿Qué aremos ahora tails? – pregunto sonic

No lo se …. – dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos muy fuertemente esperando lo peor

Tengo miedo – una vos se escucho

Cream … ven acércate puedo, puedo moverme aunque sea un poco- dijo la eriza rosada con mucho esfuerzo

Intentaron con todas sus fuerzas alcanzarse el uno al otro.

las esmeraldas!!- grito el zorro asustado- podemos usarlas …pero solo tenemos 5 ….

Cream cheese agarren esta ustedes la tendrán que sujetar lo mas fuerte que pueden- grita sonic mientras pasa la esmeralda.

..pero.. sonic- dice estupefacto el pequeño zorro

Ellas son las mas cercanas una a la otra ..así que… no hay de otra – respondió muy seguro el erizo azul

De repente todos desaparecieron y sus vistas se nublaron sin poder saber lo que vendría mas tarde.

Un escenario completamente negro , aun no se sabia lo que pasaba o lo que paso o lo que pasaría.

si esta muy mal puedo cambiar ^u^


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 : un nuevo mundo

Hasta que por fin despertó, rodeado de arena , arenas del desierto con una vista casi nula , se levanta sonic el erizo azul.

¿Qué.. que es este lugar? – se toca la cabeza y se mira la mano.. no paresia ser su mano, aunque así lo sentía el- ¿pero que rayos? esto se párese a la mano un…. humano

Su cuerpo estaba completamente diferente, no se podía distinguir muy claramente, si no fuera por su pelo erizado y azul… sus ojos verdes, y su mirada, nadie notaria que era sonic el erizo.

¿tails? ¿knuckles? ¿ ami? ¿cheese? ¿ cream?... – se pregunto muy asustado, quizás les paso algo… quizás ya no estén…

De repente escucho una vos que se le hacia familiar gritando su nombre

soniiccc soniccc!!!- se escuchaba de lejos

un chico de una baja estatura con el pelo anaranjado y unas antiparras

tails eres tu? – pregunto el erizo entusiasmado

sonic!! – grito mientas se dirigía corriendo hacia el - ¿ que sucede sonic?

Donde..¿ donde están los demás?

Ambos miraron hacia todas partes.. pero sin encontrar alguna diferencia entre una lugar con el otro.

chicos!!- grito tails

de repente a lo lejos se oyeron voces

¿eh? Han oído eso?

Es… tails…TAIIILLSS- se escucha

Esa vos

ES AMI!!!!- grita tails muy entusiasmado

Chicos..- dice ami acompañada de cheese y de cream- que bueno encontrarlos….

Comienzan a caminar sin rumbo de un lugar a otro….

Tails ¿Qué es esta nueva apariencia?- pregunta la de pelo rosado

Quizás ..este sea otro mundo , y al pasar por el vórtice hemos cambiado físicamente.. aun… es algo extraño si lo piensas detenidamente

Ahora debemos preocuparnos en encontrar a knuckles

¿me pregunto que habrá pasado con nuestro hogar?- la chica de pelo rosado susurra al viento y haciendo esa pregunta sierra sus ojos y escucha una vos

¿Qué pasa amy?- pregunta sonic

¿no lo escuchas?

¿escuchar que?

..no lo se…. Ese sonido

De repente se escucha el sonido de unos especies de ventiladores, junto con el sonido de un vehiculo acercándose.

¿ que es eso? – pregunto la pequeña cream

Es…- poniéndose sus antiparras- …un vehiculo ¿ volador?

De repente se detiene frente a sonic y compañía y sale una pequeña niña… aunque no era una niña humana normal , tenia alas tras su espalda ; cola en la parte inferior y unos cuernos a la altura de las orejas, su cabello era rojizo al igual que sus ojos tenia una cara inocente.

¿que hacen aquí?- pregunto la chica

¿nosotros? Esa pregunta la deberíamos hacer nosotros- dice sonic un tanto desconcertado

Quizás pero…¿ ustedes no son de aquí verdad? Tampoco son humanos si es que no me equivoco- dice la joven con una sonrisa

¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunta tails muy intrigado

Bueno también puedo decir que en general no son de este lugar, ósea, son de otro planeta ¿no?

¿…?- todos quedan sorprendidos

Bueno es algo obvio una persona común se daría cuenta… sin embargo con este mundo loco de hoy podrían pensar que están disfrazados

¿disfrazados?

SIP- sonríe levemente y apunta hacia sus cabezas- orejas

¿orejas?- pregunta sonic muy intrigado tanto que toca su cabeza y aun conservaba las orejas que tenia cuando era un erizo….-¿ como es que no nos dimos cuenta..? aun conservamos parte de nuestro mundo….

Así que estoy en lo cierto no son de este mundo…..de casualidad ¿ ustedes vinieron de un portal…?

Si…. Eres una genio..- dice sonic con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja tocándose la cabeza.

Realmente no… antes de venir acá la doctora y yo vimos un gran agujero o portal abriéndose en la nada…. Realmente fueron 3… pero en menos de un segundo desaparecieron.. así que decidimos venir a investigar al lugar que estaba mas cerca…

Espera dijiste doctora..?- pregunta amy

De repente una persona alta rubia y con un delantal baja del vehiculo

doctora!!- dice la chica de pelo rojizo muy entusiasmada

¿así que ustedes son los que salieron del portal…¿ verdad?

Si… ¿usted es alguna clase de científica?- pregunto el pequeño de cabellos anaranjados.

Si… ¿y ustedes era otro tipo de criaturas verdad?.. algo así como un animal….

Exacto como lo supo

Bien verán , cada portal del universo puede transportar materia o mas bien destruirla… si en el caso de caer en un portal en donde la materia de destruye tienes una probabilidad del 0.01% de salir con vida de el , pero por consecuencia tu cuerpo cambiara ….

¿ como sabe todo eso?- el pequeño con orejas de zorro pregunta muy interesado

Bueno eh investigado cosas del universo.. hehe por mucho tiempo, pero eso no importa, quiero acerté una pregunta- da una pausa y mira a tails asta que este asiente con la cabeza- ¿ usaron algún tipo de energía cuando estaban pasando por el portal?

Eh.. si… las chaos esmerald

Eso explicaría porque pasaron todos ustedes, es casi imposible que tantos cuerpos se salven de tal magnitud de energía sin usar una energía que contrarreste a esta…¿ puedo ver esa esmeralda?

Claro .. -le pasa la esmeralda

Bien- observa la esmeralda detenidamente- acompáñenme a mi laboratorio por favor

claro…- asiente tails

espera un momento tails no crees que te estas precipitando un poco- dice sonic

pero yo creo que la doctora es una persona de confianza.. y además no nos podemos quedar aquí varados en la nada …

bueno tienes razón..

luego buscaremos a knuckles

suben a el vehiculo y se apresuran para llegar al laboratorio y buscar a knuckles.

Mientras que el

Despierta

cielos creí que iba a morir..¿ un milagro- luego de que knuckles cobre conciencia por completo, comienza a mirar para todas partes buscando a sonic y los demás.- ¿Dónde estarán?- de repente al levantarse nota algo raro en su cuerpo.. claro ahora tenia el cuerpo de un humano aunque sus orejas y cola aun se encontraban en su lugar.- tails … el debe saber algo quizás si lo encuentro….- al caminar tropieza con algo…..- auch..¿ que es esto

había un bulto … no era una persona tirada en el suelo.. aunque.. también tenia orejas.. y esas orejas se le hacían extrañamente familiar a knuckles.


	3. Chapter 3

**bueno tras pensarlo.. (mentira yo no hago eso)... puse personajes no solo de la serie de tv sino que de los juegos tambien.. porque los amos igual que a la frutilla pero no puedo alimentarme con eso .... ¿o si?  
bueno espero que les guste**

Capitulo 3 : reunión

Hace 15 años que la encontré cayo del cielo como una estrella fugas, de un portal, la pequeña Yume, callo como si fuera una ángel aun con sus pequeñas alas, ella era un ángel para mi, en aquel momento no lo supe explicar pero ella seria una razón mas.

La encontré no era humana, no era animal, era las dos cosas a la ves, como si hubiera salido de esas historia antiguas que contaban los antepasados.

Soy científica por eso comencé a investigarla sin darme cuenta ella se convirtió en algo especial casi como una hija… como una amiga, ahora me apresure a descubrir aquel portal creando uno diminuto con una cantidad de energía que reuní durante 5 años para usarla, el portal era diminuto y no podía traspasar gran parte de las materias y solo las dirigía al otro extremo, aunque en ese momento la investigación y el tiempo no fue un rotundo fracaso, la materia que traspasaba de un lado a otro iba cambiando de forma no notoriamente en el momento, sino que al tiempo.

Pude crear un agujero virtual que trasportaba materia utilizando la energía neta o aproximada del portal que vi por primera ves, pude investigar la consecuencia y lo que sucede en esa clase de energía acumulada.

Sin embargo, eso fue algo que solo vi una ves en la vida …

Ya no podría estudiar mas fenómenos… estuve 10 años trabajando para que Yume volviera a su casa, para descubrir de donde viene …pero….

Creí que no podría seguir y 5 años mas tardes…. Ustedes me dieron esta nueva esperanza este nuevo material esmerald chaos!!!

señorita Emilie … ¿ que hace con mi esmeralda?- pregunta el joven Tails con una cara de preocupación, al ver que están colocando un rayo encima de la esmeralda

no te preocupes Tails este rayo solo investiga la composición, la energía que emana y otras cosas del objeto sin causarle daño

entonces porque esta agrietado – pregunta apuntando a un costado de la esmeralda que aparentemente tenia una grieta.

¿grieta? ¿Dónde? Hahaha- ríe nerviosa mientras se lleva la esmeralda a una habitación, cerrando la puerta fuertemente se escuchan los sonidos de una aldabas, dejando a Tails mas preocupado.

En otra habitación Amy, Sonic, Yume y Cream con Cheese.

¿en verdad confían ustedes en esa "doctora"?- pregunta Amy en un tono serio

Tails confía en el… el sabe lo que hace- responde Sonic mirando hacia la ventana.

La señorita Emilie es una persona muy amable incluso a traído consigo a una extraterrestre verde …- responde la pequeña Yume muy segura

No estoy diciendo que es una persona mala, lo que pasa es que no la conocemos aunque nos allá ayudado no significa que sea una buena persona – dijo Amy con una vos ronca y ojos serios aunque no miro a Yume a la cara

¿ extraterrestre verde dice?- pregunto Amy muy intrigada

Si la semana pasada encontramos a una chica verde…

¿verde?

De ropa verde y pelo verde

¿ y porque dices que es un extraterrestre?

Porque es verde…y ella dijo que venia del espacio… y dijo también que había muerto… así que es un extraterrestre fantasma….

Vaya conclusión – pensó Amy con una pequeña gota que salía de su frente

¿fantasma extraterrestre?- pregunto Cream muy intrigada

SIP- respondió Yume

¿Esta aquí?- pregunto Cream

Si , acompáñame la veremos, esta en una habitación- toma la mano de Cream y la lleva afuera de la habitación

Un silencio profundo envuelve la habitación….

tengo que decir algo no soporto esta presión- pensó Amy

que lindo paisaje- dijo Sonic mirando hacia la ventana, en la cual por cierto no había mas que arena, de repente se levanto se dirigió a la puerta- voy a tomar arena- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta

dijo…¿a tomar arena?- pregunto Amy muy extrañado

Sonic caminaba por el pasillo cuando se encontró con una persona que le paresia muy familiar.

no puede ser… tu…- dijo Sonic mientras apuntaba nerviosamente a la persona

…oh…. Tu…- con ojos de plato dice muy nerviosa la persona a la cual apunta Sonic…

En una habitación con cortinas de ceda a pesar de que la arena cubría el sol, aquella habitación se veía iluminada, como aquellas habitaciones de princesa.

Se encontraba una chica de un amplio cabello verde , sentada en la cama de la habitación

BUENOS DÍAS!!- grita emocionada Yume

La chica de pelos verdes da vuelta la cabeza para mirar a Yume, pero su vista se desvía hacia Cream…

no puede ser- grita Cream colocando sus manos sobre su boca y con lo ojos llorosos

…Cream…- los ojos, azules, de la chica de cabello verde se llenan de lagrimas

Amy aguarda ansiosamente en la habitación esperando a que Sonic regresara, de repente se abre la puerta y se ve una silueta.

¿ Sonic?

…

¿Amy?

..no puede ser….

¡Amy!!

¡Blaze!!

Salen amas de la habitación de camino a donde se encontraba Tails , para darle habiso, se encuentran a Sonic y…

Silver!! – crita Amy

¿Amy? -dice Silver muy intrigado

Eso puede significar….- dijo Sonic

no puedo creerlo… ¿Qué a pasado? ¿ ustedes también cruzaron el portal?- pregunta Amy

¿portal?

De repente se escucha unos pasos apresurados en al fondo del pasillo

Cream no podrás creer- se detiene y mira a la persona que la acompaña, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, y una sonrisa enrojece su rostro- ¡Cosmo!!- grita mientras corre hacia ella.

Amy…!!- abrasa a Amy

Cosmo- a un sin poder creerlo toma sus manos la mira a sus ojos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- esto … de esto tiene que enterarse Tails….

De repente al escuchar tal escándalo Tails sale de la habitación y antes de decir una sola palabra mira a Cosmo y sin darle oportunidad para algo la abraza fuertemente, como si no la quisiera soltar jamás….

**la voy a tener que leer denuevo creo que me equvoque en la redaccion , ase poco tube prueba de lenguaje y como ven ocupe mis neuronas y algunas reventaron.. como paso.. no lo se , pero como pueden observar tambien afecta mi ortografia XDD**


	4. Chapter 4

**hmmm me encontraba sin internet asique (mentira) ..estube estudiando (...) tenia que hacer un monton de cosas y sali mucho asique por eso no me pude meter a mi pc ( porque me meti a un monton de tros pero no al mio) bueno na igual.**

**este capitulo en lo personal no me gusto como quedo porque nose no tengo ni la menor idea, aqui no habanse nada, me pierdo en mis pensamientos , tube que estudiar para matematicas y lenguaje eso es mucho para mi.**

**no soy muy creativa en lo que hago o intento hacer, pero doy lo que puedo. **

**espero que les guste **

Capitulo 4: perdidos

En una espesa niebla, no puedo distinguir que es que y donde esta el donde, casi no puedo respirar, ese dolor es insoportable incluso me siento sumiso en un sueño ¿ estoy muerto? .

Si es así porque aun no te veo, quiero volver a respirar, quiero ver algo mas aparte de la oscuridad, no puedo abandonar, es un simple sueño, ya lo se… pero sin embargo.

Sumido en un sueño sin retorno el joven logra escuchar voces conocidas desesperados.

¿ estarán esperándome?

-despierta por favor ¡¡¡Shadow!!!- grita desesperada Rouge

-tendremos que llevarlo a algún lugar- Knuckles se ve algo preocupado por la gravedad de la situación

Shadow tenia una gran herida cerca de su pecho, apenas si se le escuchaba la respiración, ambos quienes observaban la situación…no entendían lo que había ocurrido, pero sin embargo se vieron en la obligación de hacer algo.

Knuckles toma a Shadow y lo pone tras su espalda cuidadosamente, para no seguir abriendo la herida, claro que solo después de poner un vendaje improvisado a su herida para que esta no siga sangrando.

Rouge y Knuckles con Shadow a las espaldas caminando una larga trayectoria por el desierto, sin ni siquiera saber por donde iban.

Mientras en el laboratorio de la científica Emilie.

-¿ que son esos puntitos rojos en la pantalla señorita Emilie?- pregunta Cream

-Esas… hmm no me había dado cuenta, e incluso lo había olvidado – responde la científica algo molesta

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Tails algo intrigado

-otros portales se habían abierto hasta ahora lo olvide pero… tengo por todo el desierto bajo las gruesas capas de arena que a este lo cubren, uno sensores de movimiento.

-es verdad hemos olvidado a Knuckles- dice Sonic muy nervioso y molesto

-veo dos marcas lo que significa que hay dos personas en este lugar si uno fuese su amigo ¿ quien es el otro?

-no lo se pero tenemos que ir cuanto antes!!!-

-hay solo un problema …

-¿Cuál?

-por debajo de este desierto hay monstruos y criaturas fuera de la comprensión humana, debido a que van por debajo de los sensores es mas difícil de detectar así que no los podré ayudar en ese ámbito, si se dirigen hacia aya.

-lo entendemos tomaremos en riesgo eh iremos- dice Sonic con total seguridad.

-¿pero como es que las criaturas no nos atacaron cuando veníamos hacia acá?-

- verán la mayoría de la criaturas son ciegas y como van por debajo de la arena cualquier movimiento por encima de ellos lo detectan y no dudan en atacar para alimentarse o para defender su territorio, esa es una de las razones porque mi medio de trasporte va por sobre y no por encima.

-entiendo( aunque realmente son la misma cosa por sobre y encime ¿no?¬¬)

- tomare su vehiculo prestado- grita Sonic mientras sale de la habitación

-cielos veo que Sonic no cambiara nunca ¿verdad?- dice Silver chasqueando la lengua

-espérame Sonic- grita Tails mientras va tras el.

-detenganse los dos por favor!!!- grita Emilie intentando parales

-tenemos que ir por nuestro amigo así que no hay tiempo- le responde Sonic algo molesto

-comprendo su situación pero deben tomarlo con calma y ponerse a pensar un momento, si sus amigos son atacados en la nave con la que se dirigen no es muy seguro esquivar posibles ataque o hacer maniobras arriesgadas, el vehiculo es algo grande y pesado.

-¿entonces?

….

En el desierto casi el 100% de la vista estaba nublada con la arena la cual no tenia un movimiento exacto o continuo.

-cielos ¿tienes idea de por donde vamos?

-no pero si no nos movemos seria peor

-¿quizás Sonic me este buscando?

-es cierto…

-si nos encuentra podremos …

-si nos encuentra y el también se encuentra perdido quedariamos en la misma situación

-pero tendríamos una mayor probabilidad de salir … de este laberinto sin paredes…

-cielos -suspira- como rayos nos hemos metido en esto-se arrodilla en el suelo

-No te quejes e eh echo esa pregunta varias veces sin encontrar respuesta …

-claro si te la haces a ti mismo no la encontraras nunca ….

-¿insinúas algo?

De repente la arena comienza a moverse como si una gran serpiente estúdiese por debajo de ellos

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunta Rouge nerviosa

-maldicion…

Sale un monstruo gigante por debajo de la arena su rostro paresia ser una voca grande con millones de colmillos afilados sin ojos y un cuerpo largo como el de una serpiente.

-¡¡¡Knuckles!!!

- rayos no puedo pelear sin…

Rouge se eleva tomando a Knuckles

-¿Qué haces?

- ¿que estas ciego? En estas circunstancias no podemos enfrentarnos a esa cosa y solo nos queda una alternativa..

-si pero veo en tu rostro que no aguantas nuestro peso…

-es cierto- dice con la cara roja y con mucho esfuerzo- ahora que somos casi humanos nuestra masa aumento considerablemente..pero…esa criatura no nos puede ver así que cuando estemos lejos de ella – no aguanta mas y cae rápidamente

Los tres se encuentran en una situación difícil , mientras que no saben nada del paradero de Sonic , y la criatura cada ves mas cerca de ellos

-tendré que luchar- dice Knuckles mientras se levanta del suelo

-pero…

-llévatelo lo mas lejos que puedas

Cuando Rouge se para otro monstruo igual al anterior aparece seguido de otros dos, ahora Knuckles, Rouge y Shadow ( inconsciente) se ven en una situación aun mas complicada.

**el proximo capitulo se titula "secreto" lo voy a hacer lo mas largo posible y lo menos latero posible aunque es poco porbable si lo hago yo.**

**este es mi segundo fic que confecciono en un teclado Negro lleno de cosas que desconosco**

**espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado**

**estoy escribiendo mucho y no es necesario lo se pero despues de esto voy a tener que escribir mas porque tengo que hacer un informe , y eso a quien le importa dudo que a alguien pero no va de mas ponerlo XDDD  
son estupideces que escribo yaaaa me voy  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**definitivamente es mas extenso nuevamente no me gusto...no se por que... estrañamente se me hace aburrido leerlo pero lo continuare porque osino me van a tiorar al suelo a patear y a hacer el CODASO DEL PUEBLOO!!! ( no mentira)**

**espero que les guste**

**disculpen si a alguien le ofende lo que viene a continuacion ( no se que sera pero =)  
**

Capitulo 5 : secreto

Nos vemos rodeados de bestias enormes aunque estas no tienen vision alguna, pueden sentir nuestros movimientos ¿será su habitad y por eso están acostumbrados?.

No podemos hacer nada no podemos movernos muy rápido ya que al ser su area están aventajados teniendo una velocidad mayor y nosotros tenemos una carga extra…

-rayos piensa Knuckles piensa..!!- se toma la cabeza con ambas manos y frota sus sienes.

-no importa cuanto lo intentes Knuckles no podras sacar una idea de tu cabeza llena de aire

-¡calla!! Haber si a ti se te ocurre una idea

-estamos rodeados por 4 bestias somos 3 contando a Shadow que se encuentra inconsciente y con una herida grave

-podríamos huir

-no lo creo…espera- fija su mirada en una de las criaturas- no se han movido…

-intentas engañarnos y esperan un movimiento mal hecho para atacarnos y devorarnos o …mucho peor..(O.o) ( la imagen formada por Knuckles en su mente fue censurada por 4kids)

-o solo están protegiendo su territorio

-si lo estuviesen haciendo nos dejarían ir ¿no?

-no quiero morir aquí y menos con Knuckles ¡!- grita Rouge con cataratas en sus ojos

-CHICOOOOOS!!

Se ve a Sonic Tails Silver y Yume en unas Extreme Gear

-cielos esto si es velocidad ¿Por qué no has inventado algo así antes Tails?

-Sonic esto…ya lo había inventado

-¿enserio?

-creo que no solo nuestra imagen real se perdió en el portal…

-¿Qué dices Tails?

-olvídalo tenemos que salvar a Knuckles…

-mira esta Rouge y….

Fijan su mirada al suelo y…

-¿Shadow?...no puede ser- Sonic se siente muy impactado al verlo a el aquí, pensaba que casi, era imposible ….

De repente se ve un movimiento ligero en la mano de Shadow, este abrió sus ojos y con mucho esfuerzo se levanto.

-¡Shadow!- grita Rouge con entuciasmo..pero ve que este apenas si puede estar parado eh intenta acercarse a el

-¡espera Rouge!

Uno de los monstruos ataca sin aviso a Rouge rápidamente Knuckles se lanza para evitar el ataque, pero este es seguido por otro, aunque lo detiene Knuckles se hiere el brazo.

-¡no se muevan!- grita desde lejos Yume

Una bestia aparece desde la arena enfrente de Sonic y compañía

-¡¿Qué?!

-eso es imposible

-¿nos puede ver?- pregunta Tails con nerviosismo

-esta criatura es muy diferente a las otras, esta además de no ser ciega es portadora de una fuerza descomunal y un oído muy sensible-explica Yume.

El monstruo comienza a atacarlos impidiendo el paso de Sonic y Tails , aunque Yume no intentara pasar.

Estaba observando un punto fijo a una persona en particular, con una mirada de sorpresa, felicidad y calma.

Se arrodilla en su Gear y mete sus manos en un bolsito que tenia colgando de su cuello, como un collar.

De repente grita su nombre.

-¡Shadow!- y arroja dos objetos

Inmediatamente Shadow que apenas si se sostenía de pie, sin mirar aquellos objetos que le eran lanzados, los atrapo.

Eran dos pistolas pequeñas parecidas a unas Crosman T4 con un diseño algo particular, cuando se dio cuenta de quien se las había lanzado, cobro la conciencia por completo.

Rouge y Knuckles estaban siendo atacados por 2 de los monstruos, Shadow no dudo y comenzó a atacar.

Al percatarse de esto Sonic.

-Yume….tu…¿?

- es algo complicado de explicar…- dice agachando la cabeza ocultando un rostro de total alegria.

Shadow ataca rápidamente alejando a los dos monstruos que se encontraban cerca de Rouge y Knuckles.

Shadow se coloca enfrente de Rouge y Knuckles, quienes se encontraban en el suelo.

-¡Shadow…!- exclama Rouge algo preocupada notando lo fatigado, cansado y adolorido que estaba.

Knuckles se levanta

-hey… déjamelo a mi yo…

Shadow sin prestar atención a lo que dice salta a gran velocidad y ataca una de las criaturas desde los aires, luego baja posándose en el que ataco y se mueve para atacar a otra.

La criatura que estaba atacando a Sonic evitando su paso, se percato de la situación y se lanzo hacia Shadow.

Este lo esquivo pasando por sobre y aprovecho el momento para atacar la espalda del monstruo.

Shadow cayo al suelo de pie pero no pudo mantenerse por mucho tiempo, su herida estaba sangrando otra vez casi ya no podía respirar.

-¡que no escuchas lo que te dicen!- grita muy molesto Knuckles

Shadow solo lo mira.

Otro monstruo se dirige hacia Shadow.

Sonic se percata y ataca rápidamente con una patada, aunque por la expresión en el rostro de Sonic se ve que le dolió mas a el que al monstruo.

-aaah cielos de que son estos monstruos ¿de piedra?- exclama Sonic tirado en el suelo con su Gear al lado y acariciándose el pie.

-¡¡¡Sonic!!! Ya era hora

-¿Qué? Estabas preocupado por mi Knuckles…hehehe

Un monstruo aparece a las espaldas de Sonic pero Knuckles ataca antes con un patada, pone la misma expresión que Sonic, se arroja al suelo sujetándose el pie.

-mi pieee- grita con cataratas en los ojos

-ves te lo dije no era broma ….- se voltea para ver a Shadow, se percata de que este esta ahora en peores condiciones que antes, arrodillado en el suelo afirmando fuertemente la herida que tenia al costado del pecho cerca del pulmón y corazón- ¡Shadow! ¿ te encuentras bien?.

-cielos Sonic que pregunta- susurra Knuckles.

-heheh- se levanta y se acerca a Shadow.

-¡quédense en donde están!-grita Yume muy nerviosa- hoy no es un día para salir… cielos que mala suerte tenemos.

Un águila gigante aparece en los aires anulando completamente las ráfagas de viento con arena, era una ave muy hermosa se mimetizaba casi completamente con la arena.

-esa ave es venenosa tengan cuidado con su pico y patas… además es completamente vidente y siente los cambios bruscos en el aire al haber cuerpos cerca, y aunque este sea cubierto por arena ella lo encontrara igual.

El ave se dirigía a atacar a Sonic sin dudarlo.

De repente se detuvo enfrente de el, un aroma dulce cubría el lugar todas las criaturas que estaban hay comenzaron a huir.

-¿Qué es este olor?- se preguntaron todos

De repente apareció Silver con una cajita y el aroma se volvía mas fuerte mientras en se acercaba.

-¿me extrañaron?- pregunta Silver con una sonrisa en su rostro

-hey tu no me mires con esa cara de superioridad- gruñe Knuckles

-¿superioridad?

-si superioridad odio ese rostro

-pero yo no eh echo nada malo…intentaba

-¿intentabas sentirte mas superior a mi?

-no yo solo intentaba ayudar…

- ya vasta chicos dejen de pelear…. Cielos- replica Sonic.

-ni siquiera lo conozco y me esta hablando- gruñe nuevamente knuckles

-pero si tu me hablaste primero- con una gotita en la cabeza

En el laboratorio

Shadow acostado en una cama no se encontraba tan critico como los demás pensaban, sus heridas estaban sanando mas rápido que de costumbre, con una vendaje además de en el cuerpo en los ojos.

-¿así que se conocían antes?- pregunta Sonic

- si fue hace ya 15 años- respondió Emilie algo nostálgica

-¿15 años ..?- pensó Sonic- hace 15 años que no vemos a Shadow…creíamos que estaba muerto.

-el nos salvo de una catástrofe mayor concediéndonos esto- saca unas argollas del cajón- esto daría una gran cantidad de energía pero que con el tiempo se agotaría, aunque me dio el suficiente para crear un aparato que diera electricidad-suspira la doctora- no creí verlo de nuevo…y menos en estas condiciones ¿ que sucedió?- dirigiéndose a Rouge y Knuckles.

-nosotros no sabemos nada el tan solo apareció así- respondió Rouge

-ya veo…

-¿Por qué tiene un vendaje en los ojos?

-veras sus ojos estaban dañados hace 15 años el no me dejo curárselos pero ahora tengo esta oportunidad y solo me tomo un corto tiempo.

- y por eso estuviste 5 horas…. En….

- eso no importa la eficacia es lo que importa.

Shadow se levanta de la cama.

-oh ya despertaste…

-doctora le dije que no lo hiciera esto es realmente molesto- gruñe Shadow.

-es por tu bien ahora solo espera unos 30 minutos y podrás ver tan claro como un bebe recién nacido.

-eh doctora los bebes cuando nacen…-dice Tails

-hay personas en la habitación…-dice Shadow- y este es…¿Sonic? O ¿ el mono rojo parlante?

-¿a quien llamas mono?- grita Knuckles

- pero..no es ninguno de los dos….

- que extraño tienen la misma estructura en la cabeza que cualquiera de los dos- dice mientras toca un jarrón redondo y vació.

-esto no es gracioso..¿estas insinuando algo?

No le presta atención

-¿estas sordo?- pregunta muy molesto Sonic

-¿a quien le dices gordo?

-creo que si estas sordo

Agarra a Sonic de la polera que traía encima quitándose el vendaje de los ojos

- creo que su vista si mejoro…pero esta ves…esta ves se dañaron sus oídos…. – exclamo con tristura y risa la doctora.

**me paresio algo comico ponerle algun defecto o mal estar a shadow ( aunque lo amo *¬*...) ya que en la serie en todas las temporada ( en las que el aparese) se muere o le pasa algo o sufre de algo ( al igual que en los juegos) XD  
**

**ya no importa **

**cualquier incombeniente con la historia puedo arreglarlo lo juro w**

**(pt: intento poner algo de comedia pero no soy muy buena en eso pero ago lo mejor posible )**

**el proximo capitulo se titula "¿esperanza?"**

**es puro bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla**

**( tendre que matar a algunos personajes ya hay muchos hehehe)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**bueno estaba aburrida y como si no hago algo con las manos me como las uñas por eso escribo tanto y tantas estupideses y con tanta falta de ortografia.**

**bueno nose si le viene el titulo no me importa pero ahora comienza desde el fin XD un cambio brusco a la historia  
**

Capitulo 6: ¿esperanza?

Hace ya 15 años cuando una acumulación de energía enorme se formo por los núcleos de planetas, me arriesgue a perder la vida para salvar la de los demás , aun no entiendo el porque.. pero no me arrepiento siento que ahora todo esta mejor.

Creí que me había perdido en la oscuridad del deseo y la muerte no solo yo me encontraba en aquel lugar , un pequeño huevo.

Dicen que es una leyenda pero los dragones al igual que dinosaurios y otras bestias mitológicas conocidas por el ser humano realmente existen …

Era aun pequeño pero no le faltaba mucho para nacer, esta perdido en el espacio tiempo de el enorme universo, en una oscuridad en donde solo se puede sentir no ver ni oir.

Aun tenia energías para seguir y usarlo una ves mas, no sabria que podría pasar, pero la desesperación me consumio en aquel momento.

Chaos…control

Termine en un mundo dominado por las penurias, el dolor y pena.

Dominado por bestias superiores y humanos inferiores o hay llamados esclavos.

Cuando llegue a quel lugar ese pequeño huevo se habia roto y una bella dragona salio de el, callo de muy alto al igual que yo, no hubo tiempo para detener la caida junto a ella.

Alguien mas estaba hay… la joven Emilie futura científica.

Ella me pidio ese favor acambio de…., aun no lo recuerdo mi mente aun tiene espacios en blancos donde no se distingue la realidad a un sueño no puedo ver…

Salve a aquel mundo de la oscuridad del mas fuerte y ahora viven simétricamente, aunque era imposible vencerlos a todos tuve ayuda, era una genio la verdad aun a su corta edad podía inventar hacer sus fantasías realidad.

Aun habitan monstruos aunque en paz no atacan sin razón, ni por ordenes de nadie.

Me tengo que ir ya… volver a mi mundo aunque no se si aun siga vivo allí puede que este no sea mi cuerpo real, ya paso un año y por fin me acostumbre pero otro fenómeno producido por energías sin control provoco un des balance en este mundo tuve que despedirme sin un adiós.

Detener nuevamente el desastre, arriesgar la vida por otros.. me párese algo absurdo.. pero …sin embargo.

-no nos contaste que habías conocido a Shadow- dice Sonic algo molesto- ¿Por qué?

-el me dijo que no le dijiera a nadie que el había estado en este mundo… fue una promeza y yo nunca rompo una- respondió con firmesa la científica

-…¿Shadow?

-¿ah?

-¿estas muerto?- pregunta Sonic en modo de chiste

-¿ pero que pregunta es esa Sonic?- susurra Amy

-solo bromeaba- se ríe Sonic

- si estoy muerto …- responde seriamente

- eh…- se crea un aire tenso y Sonic muy nervioso- no quise…

- es broma…

-¿ah?!... claro ….=.=.. uuh que malo nunca habías echo una de esas cuando nos conocimos

-no las entenderías

-¿eh?

-ves

-¿insinúas algo?

-claro que no

-bien…OuO

-¿tienes alguna idea de lo que paso? O ¿ porque están aquí?

-no creí que tu lo sabrías

- uhmmm bueno no me acuerdo…

-yo creí que solo cosas materiales se perdían en el portal

-bueno como veo que no tienen mucho cerebro ni tu ni tus "amigos"

-¿Qué insinúas?- grita Sonic

-no insinuó nada lo dije directamente…- a Shadow le sale una venita- bueno no se han fijado pero nosotros cambiamos no un 100% de nuestra apariencia normal

-si ya nos habíamos fijado

-pero la esmeraldas no cambiaron en nada

- oh es cierto buen detalle lo anotare- dice entusiasmada la científica

-tampoco la criatura azul de alli

-¿te refieres a Cheese?- pregunta Cream

-si…

-es verdad como no nos hemos fijado antes…-dice Knuckles

-quizás es porque no piensan y actúan sin pensar y hacen cosas no pensando

- esto me confunde- dice Sonic

- bueno es por la siguiente razón

Entra Tails

-las esmeraldas emiten energía propia al igual que Cheese por eso hay una probabilidad de un 0% al cambio en el portal u hoyo negro

-si…

-en cambio nosotros que no emitimos la energía suficiente, para contrarrestar, en nuestro cuerpo tenemos una probabilidad de un 0.01% de que nuestro cuerpo no cambie… pero como tuvimos contacto con la esmeralda caos la probabilidad aumento a un 58% y nuestro cuerpo no cambio completamente.

-si, ahora si pudieramos crear otro portal con las esmeraldas, pero que el campo creara una energía contraria a la que nos transporto, podríamos regresar.

-cielos que confuso es todo esto….- dice Sonic mientras toma su cabeza con ambas manos.

-si tuviéramos todas la esmeraldas podríamos crear energía suficiente …nosotros tenemos 5 esmeraldas

-yo tengo una – dice Rouge..

- yo también- dice Shadow..

-bueno entonces no perdamos mas tiempo- dice muy confiado Tails

-pero hay un problema…-dice muy serio shadow

-¿Cuál?

-no creo que sea posible devolver la vida pasando por el portal…

-¿a que viene eso?- pregunta sanic

-pequeñas particulas de almas y cuerpo pudieron haber pasados y no haber revivido sino que formar un cuerpo de masa igual al anterior creandolo denuevo, ahora si pasamos nuevamente el mismo cuerpo por el portal con energía contraria este volvera a su forma original..

-…-Tails baja la cabeza

-no lo digo por mi ya que no tengo intenciones de volver … lo digo por aquella chicha- mira a Cosmo

-¿Qué dices?- grita Sonic alterado

-es cierto- afirma Tails- ya lo había pensado pero… quería arriesgarme .. no realmente no, no quiero perderla denuevo….- saca unas cuantas lagrimas de sus ojos

-Tails…- susurra Cosmo, se acerca a Tails el cual ahora se encontraba arrodillado con las manos en los ojos- no te preocupes.. todo saldra bien- una calida sonrisa calma a Tails

-Cosmo- la abraza

-pero.. hay una cosa que les podría ayudar- afirma shadow

Todos miran a Shadow asombrados

-si Cosmo usara mis argollas en ambas manos la probabilidad del cambio de cuerpo seria de un 0.01%.. sin embargo aunque sea diminuta podría sufrir algún cambio

-pero eso es mejor que nada- dice Sonic entusiasmado- espera un momento…¿Shadow te quedaras?

-no tengo mas alternativa… no se lo que sucedió realmente con mi cuerpo en nuestro mundo

-tu sabes que no soy de los que dejan a los amigos atrás

-¿amigos?.. no pensaba que me considerarías como un amigo

-¿Por qué no?

-eres de los tipos que conocen a las personas amables y piensa que son sus amigos sin importar las circunstancias eso es algo tonto a mi parecer

-¿me estas diciendo tonto?

-para nada

-y dime Shadow..¿de verdad piensan quedarte?-Sonic se pone muy serio

-no tengo otra alternativa ya te dije

-¿pero..no quieres regresar?

-yo…

**Una explosión se escucha fuera de el laboratorio**

-¿Qué sucede?- algo alterada Emilie

Van de camino un terremoto afecta la nivelación del lugar y casi cae todos al suelo

-¡cuidado Shadow te podría caer y golpearte la cabeza ya sabes que podría pasar después! heheh- mira a Shadow burlándose

- ¡que mal chiste maldito!- se acerca y lo golpea en la cabeza ( como Hanamishi Sakuragi) – haber ahora quien va a tener amnesia

-yo no dije nada de amnesia- se soba la cabeza- ¡¡te podría dar un dolor en la cabeza!!

**eh cometido muchos errores a lo largo de mi vida escribiendo creando historias tras historia sin tener algun exito a alguien que enverdad le guste espero hacer esta fic lo mas corta posible para intentar mejorar en otras**

**y no no puedo matar a ningun personaje esque me encantan todos (a ecepcion del doctor eggman compañia y abeses cream porque no sirve para casi nada)**

**eso si sacare uno que otro o no lo are aparaser en un lapso de tiempo **

**cualquier sugerencia sirve cualquier error que alla cometido al escribir esto**

**dejen review y eso con los que casi todos terminan **

**(lo que sigue es puro habladuria innesesaria que escribiio la autora porque no tiene nada que hacer, asique no es necesario leerla ni nada)**

**como hoy estoy de vacaciones por un dia hasta mañana y pasado mañana y despues otraves de vacaciones por un dia sin mi mama pero si con mi hermano **

**estube haciendo un dibujo en el macromedia porque no tengo PS le dije a mi hermano bueno le pregunte una mil veces que como estaba el me respondio a la primera que estaba feo pero las otras 999 me respondio que estaba mi es todo un desafio dibujar en el computador sin tener esa cosita para dibujar manualmente que se conecta al pc y bla bla bla bla bla.**

**lo puse como avatar eso si nose si se ve **

**si no tengo nada mas que hacer y al pareser estoy quedando sorda asique definitivamente no tendre nada mas que hacer despues aparte de leer y escribir**

**no podre escuchas a linkin nunca mas noo porque aaa MATENMEEE**

**(listo fin de las estupideces de la autora , entiendanla esta loquita y acaba de comer algo dulce hace unos 15 min ...hmm)  
**


End file.
